bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Laureate Heroine Estelle
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30705 |no = 1207 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 138 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 46, 50, 54, 58, 68, 73, 78, 82, 86 |normal_distribute = 18, 12, 8, 7, 16, 13, 10, 9, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83 |bb_distribute = 18, 10, 9, 8, 7, 7, 7, 11, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |sbb_distribute = 17, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 10, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A tactician who lived during the dawn of Elgaia. Appointed as the head strategist for the newly established Randall Guard, Estelle continued issuing orders based on Weiss's past strategies. However, after participating in various demon slaying missions with her comrades and gaining field experience, she is said to have realized Weiss's greatness anew. She then stopped merely mimicking his strategies, and instead began creating her own, though the real reason behind this course of action remains unknown. |summon = The outcome of a battle has already been decided even before it starts. So make sure you're ready! |fusion = Resting before battle is crucial. I read that in a book somewhere. |evolution = I finally learned this on the field. Knowledge alone is useless in battle. We must go beyond that. | hp_base = 4040 |atk_base = 1647 |def_base = 1647 |rec_base = 1647 | hp_lord = 5805 |atk_lord = 2243 |def_lord = 2243 |rec_lord = 2243 | hp_anima = 6547 |rec_anima = 2045 |atk_breaker = 2441 |def_breaker = 2045 |def_guardian = 2441 |rec_guardian = 2144 |def_oracle = 2144 |rec_oracle = 2540 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Sacred Dawn's Sanctuary |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, Def & boosts BB gauge each turn |lsnote = Fills 3 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Dispel Viride |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge & gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = Fills 4 BC & fills 5% |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Peacock's Command |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, slightly boosts OD gauge & gradually boosts BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = 6% fill, fills 5 BC & 25% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 30704 |evointo = 30706 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (event only) |notes = |addcat = Defenders of Elgaia |addcatname = Estelle2 }}